Help from myself (No way back)
by RachelWhovianSherlockian
Summary: Rachel Wood falls asleep in class and wakes up in the Sherlock universe. How will she cope with the things she knows, and what happens if she contacts herself? Updates every sunday!


Hey everybody! Just to clarify, I'm going to put all the translations of what Rachel says in Dutch here! :) _Het spijt me, maar waar ben ik? Hoe ben ik hier gekomen?:_ I'm sorry, but where am I? How did I get here? Nee: No

Rachel jolted awake, and the first thing she realized was that she was laying on the ground. Not sitting on a chair in class. Her backpack was standing next to her, fully filled with the books and her laptop, witch she needed for class.

"Where am I?" She mumbled groggy. The last thing she remembered was dozing off in class, thinking about a Sherlock fanfiction that she was reading. She got up, picked up her backpack and looked outside of the ally she had woken up in. She saw... Lestrade talking to Sherlock and John. She stumbled back, gasping. Her mind was getting the facts in a row. She was in England apparently. Sherlock universe, by the looks of it. No camera's, so no television set. Most likely to be a mix of cannon and fanfictions. Finally, she moved out of the ally.

"Het spijt me, maar waar ben ik? Hoe ben ik hier gekomen?" She asked. Lestrade, Sherlock and John turned around sharply, Lestrade and John didn't seem to understand her one bit, but Sherlock looked like he had figured out at least the general content.

"I don't understand you." Lestrade said simply, before turning around and yelling "WHO THOUGHT THAY IT WAS A SMART IDEA TO LET A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL ONTO A CRIME SCENE?!" Rachel shook her head as if she was dismissing something, before she replied in English.

"How did I get here? I was in class, I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I woke up in that ally." She pointed at the ally.

"I saw you, you looked out of the ally, gasped and ran back in, why? You recognised us, how did you recognise us?" Sherlock asked. Rachel jumped back, she looked bloody terrified all of the sudden.

"No! I-I don't want to tell you, I can't tell you! You will be freaked out! You will lock me up!" She cried. The change of emotion was so sudden, that John and the others jerked back for a second before John started to talk again.

"Of course we wont, here, I have an idea. Do you have a laptop in that bag?" He asked. Rachel nodded shakenly. "Why don't you write it down?" She nodded again, grabbed her backpack, and went to sit down in the ally. Leaving Lestrade, Sherlock and John behind. It was quiet for a few minutes, and they where planning to head back to the body when they sudden heard a loud THUMB! And hysterical sobbing.

"What the?" Lestrade exclaimed, and the three of them ran into the ally. Rachel was sitting on the ground, crying hysterically. Her laptop was laying on the ground.

"I'm dead! I don't exist anymore! The real me is dead! My family is dead! I'm not real! Oh god I'm not real!" She screamed hysterical. Sherlock grabbed the laptop off the ground and looked at the open browser page. It was an article.

Family killed in car accident.

Followed by a photo of an wreaked panda car. The article mentioned something about an older daughter named Rachel Wood being killed as soon as the car was hit, and her mom, dad and sister died later in the hospital. But the picture of the older daughter looked NOTHING like the girl who was sitting on the ground, crying hysterically. He opened the word page.

 _Okay, this is the story on how I got here. I'm going to sound mad and scare everybody who reads this. Well, here I go._

 _In my... parallel dimension? There's a Tv show... I'm not going to say the name. But it's about... This... this all. I've seen a few episodes of it, and I've read a good portion of fanfictions. I presume that this is a mix of cannon and fanfictions. I was dozing off in class, dreaming about an fanfiction I was reading, and then I woke up here. So, I've told you how I got here, and now I'm going to search my name, and worse case scenario, that I'm dead in this world. I think that I'll be Raven Stone, it's the characters outfit that I'm wearing after all. I haven't checked my hair yet, but I'm pretty sure that's it dip dyed black. Also, I've noticed that my glasses are gone._

 _Let's search my name._

"Sherlock? What does it say?" Lestrade asked.

"Read it yourself." He told him. Lestrade and Sherlock switched places. Sherlock looked up into Rachel's eyes.

"Uhm.. Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Sherlock, don't make it worse." John said.

"I'm not going to." He snapped. Rachel looked up, till sobbing.

"H-H-Hey.." She stuttered. Her breathing was unregular, but calming down.

"I'm not very good at this." Sherlock looked down. Rachel chuckled through her tears.

"I know." She chuckled a bit louder, but then snapped shut. Rachel sighed softly, and then pushed herself up. She made a grabbing motion at her eyes, blinked, and looked up confused. "Has-has anyone seen my glasses? I must have lost them." She asked.

"You weren't wearing any glasses the first time we saw you Rachel." Sherlock told her.

"Damn it! You're right. I forgot, sorry." She cursed softly. Sherlock, John an Lestrade looked at each other in a moment of silence. "You three want to talk alone. I'll leave." She walked out of the ally before anyone could protest.

End chapter 1.


End file.
